My American Cousin! 내 미국 사촌!
by Eien'niWasuretaYume
Summary: Never visit a country in a school uniform. I learned that lesson the hard way. A 21 year old going to a high school in Seoul, just great.
1. Chapter 1

After tons of hard work and lots of forms I was one step closer to my dream of becoming a hip-hop star. All that was left was getting to the audition, getting the call and start training, easy right? The engine started up with a low whine as I looked around the plane. This was my first time out of the country as I couldn't stop worrying. As I forced myself to sleep the pilot came on saying that we were taking off. After a restless hour sleep came. I woke up halfway through the flight. After pit stops we finally touched down in Seoul International Airport. I walked through the gate looking for the toilet. I still felt like throwing up after the turbulence from a light storm. Splashing water on my face I looked in the mirror. Seeing a woman go into a stall I realize that I was in the wrong bathroom. a bit embarrassed I walked out peeking around. Leaning against the railing on the top floor I watched the people below. Walking around trying to find their luggage. Korean, and other languages filled the air. Children yelling, babies crying, and yells by lost people. Feeling normal I pulled out the address to Big Hit Entertainment here in Seoul. The audition was at 6 so I had an hour to get there. Right away I looked for the bus. Luckily I was able to board with my backpack and small rolling suitcase. The bus was nice and quiet. I enjoyed the ride.

At the bus stop I just stared at the address. Was I on the wrong street. Getting nervous I just went into a store. After bowing to the workers I asked them. They gave me so many ways to get there that my head started to spin. The one girl saw this and quieted the others. Then she told me one way. She was nice enough to repeat in two times. I thanked them and went back out. Finally after walking around I found the building. Taking a deep breath I went inside.

* * *

Annoyed with them I just walked out of the studio irritated. Jungkook had kept pestering me to the point that I yelled at him. Luckily Jin pulled away before I punched him. The guys got out of the way as I stormed out.

I heard RM say "Suga's pissed." before the door slammed.

That was 15 minutes ago but I was still irritable. I turned the corner and walked into this kid. I fell on my butt.

"Watch where you're going!" I yelled at him.

Then to my shock he started crying.

"I'm sorry sumbae!" he cried as he bowed to the floor.

 _'sumbae?'_ taking a peek at his suitcase he was new.

"Suga!" I could hear Jin calling.

Twisting behind me I could see him coming towards me. I turned back to the crying boy, and panicked.

"Don't cry." I said standing up.

Jin was getting closer, the boy was still crying.

"You lost?" I asked.

He held out the directions to me. Taking I looked. So he was here for the audition. I can't understand our manager. I pissed him off the other day so this was probably my punishment.

"Stop crying."

he manged to calm down to sniffles by the time Jin arrived.

"Got it?"

"Yeah,"

he then walked,no, ran off to the room.

"Who was that?" Jin asked.

"Oh, he's here for the audition." I said before walking away.

Before I knew it I was standing in the back of the room watching the kids audition. The ones waiting for their turn were nervous wrecks of to the side.

"Next is Chokollis."

the boy I saw before walked up and stood in front of the judges. I could tell he was nervous. The song started and he began to sing. I knew the song. It was one of our old ones. He sang all the parts of the song. His voice was like a low girls, or a high tenor. Well, at least he could sing, and rap good. He went off and waited for the dancing section. Then it came. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Not impressed at all. Maybe it was just me but they were trying way too hard. It didn't look natural at all. I almost laughed at how hard they were forcing the moves.

"Chokollis."

he went up and started to dance. The song was ours again. The way he moved hypnotized me. The way he danced started out as an angel but as soon as the second half started... it sent chills done my spine. The last part started and he turned into a demon. The dance I can't describe. The whole room went dead silent. I would never forget our song N.O after that. "Song..." I unfroze when the next song started. And when I looked around the room, just like a demon he was gone. Walking up to a kid I asked him.

"He went to 'raid vending machine.'" the kid told me.

Going out of the room the music dyed down. I walked to the closest vending machines and sure enough found him fighting with a machine. In almost every studio there is always that one machine that eats your money. This one is famous for pissing me off. There is a small dent in the metal where I kicked it full force. The snack he wanted went halfway then stopped.

"Here hold that side." I told him.

He nodded and we started to rock it back and forth. When we heard the item fall we stopped.

"Thanks." he said avoiding to look at me.

Then I remembered yelling at him.

"Sorry about earlier." I said.

He only nodded. We talked for bout an hour or so before an irritable Jin found me. As we both left I wondered if I would see him again. If the judges ignored him I'd be royally pissed.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything went alright with the audition. I even got to talk to Suga! I hope he didn't notice that I was blushing the entire time. As I walked out the next thing I needed to do was find that apartment building sunbae mentioned. I wondered around the city again determined not to get lost. Soon enough I found it. The man was cranky. "What do you want." he demanded. Fighting to keep my temper in check I calmly talked to him. "Do you have any rooms available?" I asked. "Just you?" still cranky. "Ye."me sweetly. Grumbling he got a key and showed me the way. Once arrived "Rent once a month, no wild parties, and NO PETS!" the last part he yell to the door next to mine. "But it's cute." a girl inside whined. I heard a meow. He gave me the key a list of the rules and then left. Taking another breath the key was inserted and the door opened. It looked like a dump. Smaller then the one in School 2013 but slightly bigger then the one in I am Sam. I closed the door and escaped from the cold winter night. Since I didn't have a bed, futon or sleeping bag I slept in the entryway. My stomach didn't growl at all that night, I was just too tired. I fell asleep to the sound of a girl and kitten next door.

Morning came when my stomach growled. Today I needed to find a job to pay for my rent. But first breakfast. I looked in my bags and found muffins, large can of soup, and pop tarts. I ate the pop tarts. I had slept in my clothes that night. As the last of my dream faded away I pulled myself back to now. I tried not to remember my past, and the secret I never tell. But it always comes back to haunt you in the end. As I was rummaging around in my bags I found it. The uniform I couldn't get rid of. A short sleeve shirt, a blue skirt, and a matching tie. My new life was still new, I had trouble getting used to it. But it was for the best, if my parents were still alive-. I chased that thought away so fast before my body had time to register it. Just thinking about or heard it was painful, America. The disaster, riots,. No, I was living in Seoul now, South Korea is my home now. "No, San gae!" the girl yelled at the kitten. Job job I made that my top thought for the day. If I didn't pass the audition then I would have to rely on the job. Putting away the uniform I pulled out a shirt, pants, and other. Fully clothed the hoodie went on followed by the coat. Putting the key on a necklace it was slipped under my shirt. I zipped up my coat, pulled up my boots and opened the door. The winter morning welcomed me with a blast of cold air. Just great, barley a minute outside and my face was already freezing. I closed the door then looked at my phone I bought from here on Ebay. 730.

Soon out on the busy street I looked for the words **도움 필요**. Help wanted. At first it was hard picking them out but I was soon able to. The first place I stopped by was a convenience store. They were looking for a girl worker. Next a fancy restaurant. I could get used to being a busboy. Turns out they forgot to take the sign down. The manager apologized for the inconvenience. A bar? Nope once again they were looking for girls. I must have visited at least fifty places, well that's what it felt like. Finally I got a break at a small restaurant. I would work from 17 to 2000. 5 to 8 at night. I thanked him then he asked for my name. My mind went blank. So I gave him my Stage Name, Chokollis. He laughed.

"Fine, you'll be Choko."

"Okay, do I start tonight?"

"Sure, that would be great I'll write down the address."

After getting the slip of paper I thanked him again and left. Next on my list was getting a bed, I couldn't sleep on the floor forever. So I looked for a convenience store or mall. When I found a store I asked if they had sleeping bags. The girl just stared at me. I put my hands together placed my head on them then pointed to a bag. This I repeated about four or five times before she seemed to understand me. After that confusing and embarrassing moment she lend to an aisle filled with bedroom stuff. There I was able to get a blue sleeping bag,(light weight) pillow with a cover and a nice thick blanket. The price was 12000+\\. I also got towel and washcloths. Carrying all that back 'home' was just a little difficult. My head was often on my shoulder, and by the time I got back my neck was sore. Getting the key made me move like an acrobat. Door open I just dropped everything. Dragging everything to the center? room I made my bed. Pulling the sleeping bag out of the cover it got unroll. The cover went on the pillow. It was hard. I kept thinking that I got the wrong size as I shook the cover as the pillow slowly slid in. once that was done the pillow went inside the sleeping bag and the thick blanket on top. Then my stomach growled. Looking at my phone it was already lunchtime. Exploring the apartment I found the small fridge/freezer. I opened it and as expected it was empty. I looked at my remaining food. Muffins and the large can of soup. Tomato soup. No, I'm not a vampire, I just like tomato products because they have a lot of iron in them. I would need more food. The soup is big enough for three servings, the muffins would last for five days if I was lucky. At any rate I would be out of food after two more days. But food means money. I looked at my remaining Won. \315. what could I buy with 315? nothing at all. I would need at least \1000 more before I could buy a snack. Sighing I just had 1/3 of the soup.

At 1600 I brushed out my 30cm hair and did my 'go to hairstyle' a half ponytail. If you've ever seen the J-drama Switch Girl my hair is just like Masamune's in season 2 episode 4-5. except my hair is dark brown. The two hair ties I wore are orange and blue. Fire and ice. I pulled on my coat, shoes grabbed my phone and key then walked out door. I enjoyed the leisurely walk to the restaurant. It takes about 15-20 minutes to get there from my apartment. He was surprised to see me there so early. Inside I knew he was smiling. He took me in the back and showed me the place. All I needed was an apron, my hair up and long-sleeves with closed toe shoes. He showed me the schedule and I looked for my name. **초카**. Then he told me to get ready for my shift. I did and at exactly 1700 I was out on the floor clearing tables. Sometimes I helped with the dishes if it got really busy. Then the 1900 girl came.

"Be careful with her. She's a pervert, always flirting with us." the one boy warned me.

"Yea, she tried to kiss me." the other said shivering.

"We get off in an hour." I reassured them.

She left me alone but then fifteen minutes before I got off she attacked.

"Hey cutie." she said walking up to me. I have a phobia of girls and she triggered it.

"I'm really busy." I said trying to ignore her.

"Wanna hook up?"

"Pigtails turn me on." I finally said. She walked off in a huff but not before upsetting the bin I was holding. "Wow." I said stumbling back to balance it.

"Sorry." I told the man I almost backed into.

"Don't worry about it. That girl is trouble."

"You here often?"

"Yep I'm a regular. You a gangster?"

"Uh, oh no. this just keeps hair out of my face."

I bowed to him and went into the back. Then 2000 finally came. As I was in the back the manager stopped by. He complemented me on turning off the girl before giving my copy of the schedule.

"Same time tomorrow, if you have trouble then call the number."

It happened as I was on my way home. I got stopped by a cop. We had a frustrating conversation that went like this.

"What are you doing out of school?"

"I just got off work."

"Were you expelled?"

"No, I'm 21."

"Where's your ID?"

"At home." Somewhere. That was the first thing I did before I got my plane ticket. Maybe it was between my socks, or in a shoe?

"Flower Academy or Lilac Art Academy?"

"Pardon?"

"Your school pants." I'd completely forgotten. I just threw on whatever I pulled out first.

"Uh, whatever is cheaper."

"Lilac Art then."

As I was escorted to the school I kept glaring at him. To make sure I didn't run away he held on to my arm. I could feel my rage rise. We walked to the gate and stopped. The cop waved to the guard who opened the gate to let us in. we walked through the gate and inside all the way to the admissions office. "Caught another runaway." he told the teachers.

"Name?" the one asked me.

"Shi Ryu." I panicked.

"Family name?"

"Gi."it came out before I could even think.

After that they searched the office for me. My evil side took over.

"Ha, you won't find them. I burned them before I split."

"You." the cop said jerking on my arm.

"Then we'll just have to redo them all."he smiled. I glared at him.

I never filled out more forms in my life then at that moment. Health, living, expenses, and family. Okay, I panicked. Family? Far as I knew my family was dead. Then they asked if I was related to anyone.

"I came from America." I say slowly. After that my memory just stopped.

* * *

I marched straight to our manager's office enraged. The guys followed me keeping a safe distance. The door swung open as my arm made it slam against the wall. He jumped looking up.

"Ah, Suga, you startled me."

"You missed one!" I yelled slamming my hands on the desk.

"Missed one, who?"

"CHOKOLLIS!"

"Oh, I didn't think it would be fair."

"He sent chills down my spine! I was frozen for a full minute!"

"Oh, I see."

"He's the best I saw! How is it not fair?!"

"What would the others tryouts think?" trying to calm me down.

"If your relative was accepted?"

"M-my relative?"

"Yes, Shi Ryu Gi is your relative correct?"

"I don't know any Shi Ryu."

"He came from America. Maybe your great grandfather fled to America."

"I-I guess that could've happened."

"Well at any rate talk to him before you complain. You really have a knack for pissing me off."

On the 471 train I stared out the window as it crossed the bridge to the other side. At the station I walked to the school trying to avoid attention from late student fans. A ball hat with a hood worked at keeping me invisible. Soon enough I was at the school. The gate had been already closed. It was about six feet, maybe a little shorter then that. Readying myself I ran and jumped over it then kept running so the guard wouldn't see me. Standing looking up at it I felt a bit jealous. A glass window shattered as a chair emerged braking apart once it hit the ground. Delinquents? Here?


End file.
